


Dead Night

by noirchime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 50sstuck, Ficlet, Gang Violence, Gen, Greasers, Greasestuck, Homophobia, Humanstuck, Microfic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirchime/pseuds/noirchime
Summary: Gamzee Makara had the rare ability to ignore the bad in people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Homophobia, violence

Gamzee Makara had the rare ability to ignore the bad in people.

He would acknowledge how people tensed away from him, and how they got that sharp glint in their eyes when he rambled on for too long, but he liked meeting people and he liked talking to them.

So the last thing he expected on his way home from one of Kurloz's errands was the crooked, leering grin of the cashier from the diner- followed by shadowed figures in jackets all too familiar to his own.

He grinned nervously and offered a nod as he passed the group, stuffing his hands into his pockets. The way the brother was grinning at him weren't no kind of greeting; he could recognise that in the sharp edge to his expression. Gamzee made a move to edge onto the sidewalk and out of their way, but a firm hold on his jacket prevented him. With it came the thick scent of gin.

"Hey, boys. It's the punk from before. Little Makara here's angling for trouble, if you ask me." Laughter. Hoarse, barking laughter. One of them sauntered around him and moved in close.

"This the one? The queer? I'll be damned."

He offered a lopsided grin and shrugged. Better they thought him a freak than get Kurloz involved. _Bear it._

It didn't take long before they grew bored of his antics. His vision blurred in and out of focus as he gasped out mirthless laughs. _One hit. Two. Three. Seven. Twenty._

 

And finally they were done with him, ugly laughter pounding in his head. Man, one of them had hit hard, and he was more bruise than Gamzee at this point. One for talking to that cashier. Another for winking at him. A sixth for being a queer creep. One more in case he went running to Kurloz. At one point they'd grabbed something what with to hurt him more, said they'd fix him up real good for being such a sport. As he withdrew a hand covered in red he choked and stumbled to the side of the road. Brothers didn't have much mind for how he'd get up. He wheezed out a laugh. Ain't no-one who'd take pity on a beat-up greaser but the darkness that would soon sing him sermon in the dead of the night.

 

And so his vision swum, and by the heavens, he finally blacked out.

Gamzee Makara had the rare ability to ignore the bad in people- even if it was to his detriment.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a 50sstuck dialogue on MSPARP- I haven't added much new content lately, so I hope this suffices.


End file.
